Little boy lost
by xlostdreamer87x
Summary: House is left with a child. How will he cope? Will anyone help him? Takes place just before "Wilson"
1. Chapter 1

**Most of the legal stuff in here I am pretty sure is wrong, but I wanted to make the story work. If you know it's wrong just pretend. All mistakes made are mine due to lake of a Beta. If you are interested in filling this position drop me a line!**

**I don't own then. Witty Disclaimer here.**

**He hated clinic duty. The only reason Cuddy made him do it was, because she knew he hated it. Okay maybe that wasn't the case, but that didn't mean he had to like it anymore. He stands up, and leaves the exam room he has been occupying for the last hour. Time to actually see a patient. He limps to the waiting room, an looks over all the people. He was going to be here all day. He looked down at the file he was holding in his hand not believing what he was reading.**

"**Jane Smith?" He watches as a young women stands up holding a toddler. "You really couldn't be more creative then that?"**

"**Look I just need to get checked out I have been having stomach all week."**

"**Well by all means follow me Misses Smith." He chuckles and gestures towards the exam room.**

**Once in the exam room she sit's the child down, and lays on the exam table.**

"**James sit still." She tells the toddler who is squirming in his chair.**

**House leans over towards the toddler, and smiles.**

"**James huh? I have a friend with that name." The toddler smiled back.**

**He turned back to the young women.**

"**The first thing we need is a urine sample." He holds out a specimen cup to her.**

**She glances toward the toddler.**

"**Ok. Will you just watch him for a second then?" He nods.**

**The young women gets up, and turns toward her son.**

"**Be good Jamie. Behave yourself. I love you." With that she leaves the room.**

**House turns towards the toddler.**

"**So how old are you?" The little boy hold up 1 pudgy finger.**

"**Guess you're not much for small talk then?"**

**For about 20minutes House, and the boy just sat in silence.**

"**Well big guy lets go see how your mommy is doing". He picks up the child, and leaves the exam room. He walks up to the nurses station.**

"**Have you seen a young women?" he asks one of the nurses.**

"**I've seen a lot of young women today. What does yours look like?"**

"**I don't really remember. Blonde I think."**

"**Well a young blonde women asks me to give you this." She holds out an envelope towards him.**

**He looks at the envelope then back to the little boy he is still holding. Something wasn't right. He sit's the little boy on the counter, and starts to open the envelope. In the envelope he finds a letter.**

**He glances back and forth between the boy, and the letter**

**He reads the letter out loud. He can't believe the words coming out of his mouth.**

_**My sons name is James, but everyone calls him Jamie. I may lave lied to you about my name, but I was not lying about my stomach pains. I did not need you to diagnose me. I have already been diagnosed with cancer, and I don't have long to live. My son is 1 ½. His birthday is May 29th**__** 2008. In the envelope you will also see the necessary paper work for me to give up my rights. What you do after that is your decision, but my son needs a strong role model. Please give my son a chance I couldn't.**_

_**When he was done he looked in the envelope, and sure enough there were more papers. He looked over at the little boy, and then picked him up.**_

"_**Come on buddy we have to go see Dr. Cuddy." He took a step for Cuddy's office when he notice the nurse holding out a child size backpack. "She left this for you to."**_

_**He grabbed the small backpack, and put it on the child. He planted the boy firmly on his good leg, and limped off to Cuddy's office.**_

_**He didn't even bother to knock on Cuddy's door before entering her office.**_

"_**I need to talk to you." he almost yelled, but tried to control himself for the sake of his tiny passenger.**_

_**When Cuddy looked up from her desk she understand the urgency in his voice.**_

"_**House…why is there a small child in my office, and why are you holding said child?" her eyes were wide.**_

"_**Her just read this." He passed her the letter, and walked over to the coach.**_

_**He plucked the small boy from his hip, and sat him on the coach. He sat down next to him, and closed his eyes, and rested his head on the back of the coach.**_

"_**So she just left him with you?" She tried not to sound as shocked as she knew she was.**_

"_**Yup." I sent her to pee in a cup, and I watched him. After awhile I went looking, and one of the nurses gave me the note. Now we're here." His eyes stayed closed until he felt a small body crawl on to his lap.**_

_**When he looked down he was greeted by tiny blue eyes, and a smiling face. He smiled back down at the little boy.**_

_**Cuddy watched in shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He looked so comfortable with him.**_

"_**So what are you going to do?" Cuddy took a few steps towards the occupants of the coach. He was pretty cute, and probably only a little older then her own daughter.**_

"_**At the moment I have no idea what I am going to do. I just know I am holding a child that was just abandoned by his mother." He points to the boy.**_

"_**Look. For now why don't you take him up to your office, and let me make some calls."**_

_**He nods, and stands up. He holds his hand out towards the boy, but Cuddy laughed with what she saw.**_

_**The little boy was shaking his head, and holding his hands up to House.**_

"_**Up. Up. Up." he was babbling.**_

_**House looks up at Cuddy, and rolls his eyes. **_

"_**Fine. Come one." He picks up the little boy, and limps out of the office.**_


	2. Chapter 2

House looks up from his desk when he heard the door open.

"I mad some calls." She says while walking a crossed the room.

"Shhh, you will wake him up." he pointed to his chair in the corner of the office. Under a blanket was a tiny body.

"Sorry, but I made some phone calls." She stepped closer to his desk.

"Lets talk in the other room." Housed got up, and walked over to the little boy, and made sure he was still sleeping.

Once in the other room he shut the conjoining door, and turned to Cuddy.

"Well what did you find out."

"Well she left him in you care, and the papers she left with the letter are legal. She even wrote your name on them before she left." She was starting to slightly raise her voice.

"I can't take care of a kid."

"She left him with you. Either take care of him, or give him to child services. You can't abandon him. His mother already did that." She was getting even louder.

"Abandon him? I've only known him for a few hours." He hissed at her. "Did you also forget I love with Wilson."

"I already talked to Wilson. He said he would do whatever you wanted. He thought it would be good for you to have someone that relied on you." He rolled his eyes at her statement. "If it doesn't work you can always give him to Child Services."

"Shouldn't they know what happened." He gave her his best DUH look. "I mean isn't this technically kidnapping?"

"No it's not. I already called, and talked with someone. They sent someone over, and I showed them the letter, and the paperwork.

"and?!" He was getting annoyed. Sure he liked the kid, but this was his choice not hers.

"I told them you wanted to keep him." She sounded happy.

"It is not your decision to make. It is my life not yours." He was angry.

She walked towards the door between the rooms, and gestured for him to follow her.

"Come on. I want to show you something."

They walked through the conjoining door, and came to stop in front of the chair where the little boy was sleeping.

"Give him a chance House." She tried to not sound like she was begging him.

He didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the little boy.

'House. I know you, and kids don't really get along, but he likes you. Why don't you at least take him until they can find him something more permanent."

He finally looked up from the boy, and took a deep breathe.

"Fine. I'll take him, but this isn't permanent. I can't take care of a kid."

The truth is he always wanted to be a father, but didn't want to be like his father, but he couldn't tell her that.

"Ok then. Once he wakes up you should take the rest of the day off, and then the rest of the week.

Before cuddy turned to leave she smiled at him. He would be just fine.

"Why don't you take him, and let Wilson meet his new roommate." With that she left the office.

When House looked back down as if on queue to tiny blue eyes were looking up at him.

He took another deep breath, and let it out. Here we go.

"Hey buddy did you have a good nap?"

He only answer he got from the boy was him rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"So you want to go meet my friend?"

The tiny head nodded, and he got down from the chair.

House grabbed the tiny backpack, and took a step towards the door. He was stopped by a cry.

"No go no go no go no go." Tears were streaming down his little face.

House took a step back towards the boy.

"I'm not leaving you. You are coming with me." He smiled down at him.

He stopped crying instantly, and held his arms up in the air.

House bent down, and scooped up the little boy, and settled him on his hip. He headed towards Wilson's office. He opened the door to find Wilson at his desk doing paper work.

Without saying anything he walked to the couch, and set the child down. He instantly started to cry again.

"Hey, stop that. This is my friend I told you about. His name is James to Remember." He nodded, and climbed down of f the coach, and walked over to Wilson at his desk.

House looked at Wilson who was studying g the small boy.

"You don't look surprised to see him." Wilson leaned down, and picked up the boy. "nice to meet you James."

"His mother s note said she called him Jamie." The little boy giggled.

Wilson looked at house.

"So what are you going to do with him."

"I don't know for right now I figured I would just hang out in my office until you were out."

"Oh. Well lets go then." Wilson set the boy on his desk, and stood up to grab his coat.

"You don't have to work." He eyed him suspiciously

"Cuddy gave me the rest of today off, and the rest of the week. She said you might need some help."

House stood up from his seat, and started towards the door.

"No no no no no." The tears were flowing again.

"UP up up up." He raised his hands up over his head towards Wilson who reached down, and picked him back up.

"House he sounds kind of like you. He is very demanding." Wilson chuckled, but the other man wasn't quite as amused.

They left the office, and started down the hall.

"Where is his car seat."

"Uh, he doesn't have one. She left him, and his little bag. Which by the way is in your office."

"Oh. Well here watch him a second I will get his bag, and run to PEDS and borrow one." He handed the little boy over and hurried back down the hallway.

House looked down at the little boy he was once again holding.

"Can you say House?"

"Dadadadada." He rattled off.

"No. Say House."

"Dadadadad."

"Ok I give up. Wilson where are you?"

A few long minutes later Wilson reappeared car seat, and bag in hand. At that exact moment Jamie decided to look up at house.

"Dada." The little boy smiled. Wilson chuckled, and House glared at both of the m.

"No. Don't say that." He scolded.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You are going to make him cry again." he pointed to the tiny quivering lip.

"Lets get going."

They went downstairs to Cuddy's office to inform her they were leaving.

At Wilson's car there was some heated discussion about car seat installation, and then they were on there way.

"So where do you want to go first?"

"What do you mean first?" He tried to keep his voice low, but he just wanted to go home. He wasn't in the mood for a shopping spree at the moment.

"Well he needs things."

"No he doesn't. He has things." He held up the tiny bag with a smug smile to illustrate his point.

Have you actually looked to see what is in the bag?"

He shook his head, and opened the bag. A grimace appeared on house's face instantly.

Wilson saw the look.

"Well what's in there."

House started to pull out the contents.

"A shit, 2 diapers, a bottle, and some animal crackers." He kept looking in the bag like more would instantly appear. He didn't want to go to a store.

"Like I said he needs things."

"But I am hungry." House whined.

Wilson took the animal cracker and shoved one in houses mouth.

""There now you are fine until we get home."

"Fine."

"Give him his bottle." Wilson suggested.

House grabbed his bottle, and turned towards the back seat, but found the boy sleeping.

"He is asleep, and I don't know about you, but I prefer him to stay that way a little longer." Wilson nodded in agreement.

"We have 2 choices. We can either do Babys R Us , or Target."

House got a terrified look on his face.

"Not Babys R Us. To many screaming children."

"Ok then Target it is."

Wilson was pleased. I t was going slightly better then he had expected. Maybe this would work after all.


End file.
